cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Episodi di Hunter
= Elenco Episodi = Prima Stagione (1984 - 1985) * Hunter 1° parte (Pilot Part 1) * Hunter 2° parte (Pilot Part 2) * Un caso difficile (Hard Contract) * Una patata bollente (The Hot Grounder) * Lontano da Los Angeles (A Long Way from L.A.) * L'eredità (Legacy) * Caccia al piccione (Flight on a Dead Pigeon) * Visti da dentro (Pen Pals) * Vivo o morto (Dead or Alive) * Giustizia è fatta (High Bleacher Man) * Il tiratore (The Shooter) * Il giustiziere (The Garbage Man) * Angelo vendicatore (The Avenging Angel) * La regina della neve 1° parte (The Snow Queen: Part 1) * La regina della neve 2° parte (The Snow Queen: Part 2) * Beach Boy (The Beach Boy) * Colpevole (Guilty) * Il killer (The Last Kill) * L'uomo del fuoco (Fire Man) * Il cecchino (Sniper) Seconda Stagione (1985 - 1986) * Il caso X (Case X) * La notte dei draghi (Night of the Dragons) * Il ricatto non paga (The Biggest Man in Town) * Una ragazza ricca (Rich Girl) * L'assassino in maschera (Killer in the Halloween Mask) * Violenza e vendetta 1° parte (Rape & Revenge: Part 1) * Violenza e vendetta 2° parte (Rape & Revenge: Part 2) * Equivoco da un milione di dollari (Million Dollar Misunderstanding) * Doppio salto (The Big Fall) * Missione a San Diego (Waiting for Mr. Wrong) * È triste per voi ragazzi (Think Blue) * Blow-up (Blow-Up) * Zona di guerra (War Zone) * Carbonizzato (Burned) * Il contratto (Scrap Metal) * Un "fagin" dei nostri giorni (Fagin 1986) * 62 ore di terrore (62 Hours of Terror) * Macchina di morte (Death Machine) * Messa in scena (The Set Up) * Il russo 1° parte (The Beautiful & the Dead: Part 1) * Il russo 2° parte (The Beautiful & the Dead: Part 2) * Il ritorno di Typhoon Thompson (The Return of Typhoon Thompson) * Jack dei bassifondi (Saturday Night Special) Terza Stagione (1986 - 1987) * Edizione straordinaria (Overnight Sensation) * Cambia partner e balla (Change Partners and Dance) * Delitto passionale (Crime of Passion) * Castro Connection (The Castro Connection) * Mezzogiorno di fuoco a Los Angeles (High Noon in L.A.) * Da San Francisco con amore (From San Francisco with Love) * Confessione volontaria (True Confessions) * La vendetta di Sporty James (Love, Hate, and Sporty James) * Le regole del gioco (The Contract) * A tutto rock (The Cradle Will Rock) * Cattive compagnie (Bad Company) * All'altro capo del mondo (Down and Under) * Dritto al cuore (Straight to the Heart) * Una reputazione da salvare (Requiem for Sergeant McCall) * Doppia preda (Double Exposure) * Una ragazza seria (The Girl Next Door) * Da un momento all'altro (Any Second Now) * Un giudizio affrettato (A Child Is Born) * Tiro incrociato (Crossfire) * Caccia sfrenata 1° parte (Hot Pursuit: Part 1) * Caccia sfrenata 2° parte (Hot Pursuit: Part 2) * Ombre (Shades) Quarta Stagione (1987 - 1988) * L'enigma di John Doe (Not Just Another John Doe) * Il caso è chiuso (Playing God) * La donna di giada (The Jade Woman) * Il trionfo del giusto (Flashpoint) * Gita in montagna (Night on Bald Mountain) * Violenza a domicilio 1° parte (City of Passion: Part 1) * Violenza a domicilio 2° parte (City of Passion: Part 2) * Violenza a domicilio 3° parte (City of Passion: Part 3) * L'occasione buona (Turning Point) * La collana (Hot Prowl) * Allegra (Allegra) * Il rinnegato (Renegade) * La Dalia Nera (The Black Dahlia) * Un valido movente 1° parte (Naked Justice: Part 1) * Un valido movente 2° parte (Naked Justice: Part 2) * La ragazza della spiaggia (Girl on the Beach) * Il milione di Bogota (The Bogota Million) * Dialogo fra sordi (Death Signs) * Boomerang (Boomerang) * Il quarto uomo (The Fourth Man) * Il mistero della stanza chiusa (Murder He Wrote) * Il proiettile d'argento (Silver Bullet) * Quinta Stagione (1988 - 1989) * Un ragazzo pericoloso (Heir of Neglect) * Il poliziotto e la bambina (The Baby Game) * Una sporca faccenda 1° parte (Dead on Target: Part 1) * Una sporca faccenda 2° parte (Dead on Target: Part 2) * Presunto colpevole (Presumed Guilty) * Un testimone scomodo (No Good Deed Goes Unpunished) * Un mestiere difficile (Honorable Profession) * Un pezzo da novanta (Payback) * I clandestini costano meno (Partners) * 500 chili d'oro (The Pit) * Città sotto assedio 1° parte (City Under Siege: Part 1) * Città sotto assedio 2° parte (City Under Siege: Part 2) * Città sotto assedio 3° parte (City Under Siege: Part 3) * Lucida follia (Me, Myself & Die) * L'informatrice (Informant) * Il purosangue (Blood Line) * Sotto inchiesta (Shoot to Kill) * Reazione allergica (Code 3) * Sono il più forte (Ring of Honor) * Sogni di adolescente (Teen Dreams) * Una storia tragica (Last Run) * Il ritorno di Nuvola Bianca (Return of White Cloud) Sesta Stagione (1989 - 1990) * Il bello della diretta (On Air) * Amore, odio e ira (Shallalagh) * La gang degli scorpioni (Investment in Death) * L'importanza di chiamarsi Hunter (A Girl Named Hunter) * La legione 1° parte (The Legion: Part 1) * La legione 2° parte (The Legion: Part 2) * Il figlio vietnamita (Yesterday's Child) * Il nome del padre (Shield of Honor) * La quinta vittima (The Fifth Victim) * Amore fraterno (Brotherly Love) * Il medico assassino (The Nightmare) * La compagna di liceo (Broken Dreams) * Il fratello poliziotto (Son and Heir) * Omicidio di secondo grado (Unacceptable Loss) * Caffè per due (Unfinished Business) * Il killer della ninna nanna (Lullaby) * L'ultima confessione (Final Confession) * Ambizione cieca (Blind Ambition) * Obbligazioni al portatore (Sudden Withdrawal) * Il sensitivo (Second Sight) * Fine di un epoca 1° parte (Street Wise: Part 1) * Fine di un epoca 2° parte (Street Wise: Part 2) Settima Stagione (1990 - 1991) * La pista rumena 1° parte (Deadly Encounters: Part 1) * La pista rumena 2° parte (Deadly Encounters: Part 2) * Stupidi e razzisti (Where Echoes End) * Tre piccole vietnamite (Kill Zone) * Un teste senza memoria (The Incident) * Un giudice troppo severo (A Snitch'll Break Your Heart) * Gli errori dei padri (Oh, the Shark Bites!) * 43 evasi e un assassino (The Usual Suspects) * Ladri e quadri (This Is My Gun) * Clan e famiglie (La Familia) * Hunter è nei guai (Acapulco Holiday) * E liberaci dal padre 1° parte (Fatal Obsession: Part 1) * E liberaci dal padre 2° parte (Fatal Obsession: Part 2) * Ingiusti sospetti (Under Suspicion) * Diritto di cronaca (The Reporter) * Servizio in camera (Room Service) * Ombre del passato (Shadows of the Past) * Sequestro di persona (The Grab) * Pupe e monete (All That Glitters) * Grida nel silenzio (Cries of Silence) * Tutti quei soldi in più (Ex Marks the Spot) * Charles Devane, testimone di nozze (Little Man with a Big Reputation) Hunter